libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorget of the Stormking
Descriptors: Air, Cold, Electricity, Polymorph Class: Daevic, Guru, Stormbound Slot: Neck Saving Throw: Reflex partial (see text) A metallic gorget shimmers around your neck, its translucent exterior revealing a storm brewing within. This gorget was said to have been worn by the Stormking himself, granting him the powers and abilities of an elemental of the Elderstorm. When you shape this veil you take on some of the aspects of an elemental. You reduce any bleed damage you take by 2 points (minimum 0) and gain a +1 insight bonus on saving throws versus effects that would paralyze, poison, or stun you. You gain resist 5 cold and electricity, and airborne creatures take a -1 penalty on attacks made against you. Essence: For each point of essence invested in this veil the bleed damage you take is reduced by an additional 2, the insight bonus to saving throws is increased by +1, your resistance to electricity and cold is increased by 5. For every 2 points of essence invested, the penalty airborne creatures take when attacking you increases by an additional -1. Chakra Bind (Neck): G14, S16 Binding this veil to your Neck chakra allows you to take on the form of an elemental of the Elderstorm. You can take an elemental form, switch between elemental forms, or take on your original form as a swift action. While in an elemental form you have immunity to critical hits and precision damage. You can take the form of an Air, Lightning, or Ice elemental of your base size. Your elemental form is humanoid in shape, and your equipment does not merge with you when you take an elemental form. The benefits you gain depend on the type of elemental form chosen. You do not gain any other abilities or properties of the chosen elemental besides what is listed here: Air: If the form you take is that of an air elemental, you gain a +4 size bonus to your Dexterity and a +3 natural armor bonus. You also gain fly 60 feet (perfect), darkvision 60 feet, and the ability to create a whirlwind as the universal monster ability. Electricity: If the form you take is that of a lightning elemental, you gain a +2 size bonus to your Dexterity, a +2 size bonus to your Constitution, and a +3 natural armor bonus. You also gain fly 60 feet (perfect), darkvision 60 feet, and a +3 bonus on melee attack rolls if your opponent is wearing metal armor, is wielding a metal weapon, or is made of metal (such as an iron golem). Ice: If the form you take is that of an ice elemental, you gain a +4 size bonus to your Strength, and a +5 natural armor bonus. You also gain darkvision 60 feet, the ability to climb icy surfaces as the spider climb spell, the ability to walk across icy surfaces without having to make an Acrobatics check, and the ability to move through ice and snow as the earth glide universal monster ability. Other: If you choose not to take an elemental shape, the latent elemental powers of the veil reinforce your body. You gain a 10% chance per point of essence invested in the veil to negate the effects of a successful critical hit or sneak attack, causing the damage to be rolled normally. This stacks with similar effects, such as the fortification magic armor property. Additionally, you gain a +4 size bonus to your Constitution and DR 5/-. Category:Source: Stormbound